


Don't play this game

by nevertheless1316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horror, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Summer Vacation, Top Bill Weasley, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Arthur Weasley brought an untampered with ouija board back to #12 Grimmuald Place from work, after Harry and Hermione explain how the game worked everyone decided to play, now they have unleashed something dangerous in the house and it's going to take more than magic to get rid of it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

At the end of fifth year Harry gave Dumbledore no choice but to send him to Grimmuald Place, Harry had almost lost his godfather and now he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sirius, so when Harry, Hermion, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus and Molly walked into #12 Grimmuald Place, Harry immediately ran over to Sirius and hugged him.

"It's great to see you too pup." Sirius whispered returning his godson's hug.

"I almost lost you." Harry whispered.

"You're not getting rid of me just yet." Sirius said letting go of Harry.

"Good, I'm not ready to lose you." Harry replied.

"Alright we'll talk later pup right now you and your friends better go unpack." Sirius said, Harry nodded his head then he and the others took their stuff upstairs.

"We better head back downstairs." Harry said after he and Ron finished getting unpacked, they left their room and nearly ran into Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny, the group headed downstairs and to the living room.

"Bill what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"It's great to see you too Ron, I'm not curse breaking anymore but I'm still working for Gringotts I just got transferred here." Bill answered.

"That's great Bill." George said, while Fred looked knowingly at a blushing Harry, then nudged Harry to talk.

"Yeah that is Bill but won't you miss curse breaking?" Harry asked, his blush darkening.

"Yeah but I'm done with it." Bill answered.

"Any reason why you're done with it?" Fred asked, Bill glanced at Harry and blushed.

"Just needed a little change." Bill answered.

Suddenly the fireplace lit up green and out walked Arthur and he was holding something.

"What is that Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"A box with a board inside.....it hasn't been messed with but I thought I'd bring it back it looked interesting." Arthur answered, Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at Arthur.

"Can we see it?" Harry asked, Arthur handed the two the box and written on it was Ouija.

"This is a board game Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

"How does it work?" Ginny asked.

"It will have to wait until after dinner."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Molly Weasley standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Yes dear." Arthur said.

Hermione laid the board game on the couch and everyone left for the kitchen when they got they got there Fred and George made sure that Harry and Bill sat next to each other while George sat on the other side of Harry. Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur looked at the twins curiously while Ginny glared at the two but Fred and George shrugged their shoulders and began to eat.

"Bill, while I am extremely glad that you have stopped curse breaking and have come home, I'm curious......why did you stop curse breaking?" Molly asked.

Bill blushed again and once again glanced at Harry before looking back at his mom, his blush darkened at the look of curious amusement from his mom, dad, Sirius and Remus.

"I just needed a little change." Bill answered.

"Needed a little change or not it's great to have you back home Bill." Arthur said, Bill smiled and nodded his head.

After that everyone went back to eating in silence and when dinner ended everyone walked to the living room.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, pointing at the Ouija board game box.

"It's called an Ouija board....or well the Oujia board is inside the box." Hermione answered.

"It's a muggle game." Harry added.

"How do you play?" Remus asked.

Harry took the game out of it's box and laid it on the ground then everyone sat around the board.

"You'll want to know the purpose of the game before you actually play it." Harry said.

"What is its purpose?" Molly asked.

"You could say it's the muggles way of contacting the dead." Hermione answered.

"Why would they want to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Most muggles think it's fake so it's mostly just for fun and to scare each other." Harry answered.

"Does it have any magical properties to it?" Arthur asked, he was looking at the board and the planchette curiously.

"As far as we know, no it doesn't it's just a muggle game to scare each other." Hermione answered.

"How do you play?" Sirius asked.

"It's not that hard, the board itself will help you talk to the dead, whoever plays will place a lightly on the planchette then a leader will be appointed and the leader will be the only one to ask questions. If a ghost does appear the leader will ask questions the ghost can answer yes or no or spell out the answer, if the planchette moves to the four corners of the board." Harry answered.

As Harry explained how to play he pointed to each part of the board when he got to that part of his explanation.

"The rules of the game are only the leader can ask questions, you can ask the spirit any question but the spirit can answer any way it wants as well, it would be a good idea to have someone write out what the spirit answers, you have to be nice to the spirit it wouldn't be a good idea to anger it never play it alone, never play an Ouija board in a graveyard or alone and once you're done playing move the planchette to goodbye." Hermione added.

"Can we play it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Fred and George said.

"I don't think it would hurt anyone." Bill said.

"Sure, for the most part the game is harmless." Harry said excited.

"Well who wants to be the leader and who wants to be the writer?" Hermione asked.

"Since you two know the game the most, how about Harry will be leader and you will be the writer." Sirius answered.

"Fair enough." Harry said.

Hermione left the room and a couple minutes later came back down with a quill and parchment.

"Place a finger on the planchette." Harry said, everyone put a finger on the planchette.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you do summon a spirit cub?" Remus asked.

"We all say ouija are you there until the planchette moves to yes, then I'll have to ask if it's a good or bad spirit we're talking to, if the planchette moves to the sun it means the spirit is good, if it goes to the moon it means the spirit is bad and we should immediately move the planchette goodbye." Harry answered.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and started chanting ouija are you there, they kept chanting until the seventh time when the planchette moved to yes, everyone looked at Harry, waiting for him to talk.

"Are you good or bad?" Harry asked.

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes and everyone looked at Harry questioningly.

"Are you good or bad?" Harry asked, he was more forceful but still polite.

Nothing happened for another couple of minutes until slowly the planchette moved towards the sun.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved slowly moved to the R then moved to the A and it moved faster until it was almost difficult for Hermione to keep up, when the planchette moved back to the middle of the board and didn't move they knew the spirit was done.

"Randall Hodgson." Hermione said.

"Don't recognize the name and my families been here since the 1800's." Sirius said.

"When did you die?" Harry asked.

When the planchette didn't move after four minutes Harry thought about asking the question again or changing the question but the planchette started to move to the 1.

"1717." Hermione said.

"I'm getting scared we should stop." Ginny said.

"Ginny shut up the thing is moving again." George said.

They looked down at the planchette and it was starting to move again.

"There is no stopping." Hermione said.

"Harry ask him what he meant." Bill said.

"What do you mean by there is no stopping?" Harry asked.

The planchette immediately moved and moved fast.

"Keep playing." Hermione said.

"Do you want us to keep talking to you?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved to yes.

"Alright we'll keep playing, how did you die?" Harry asked.

A couple of minutes later the planchette moved.

"Don't remember." Hermione said.

"How old were you when you died?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved quickly.

"38" Hermione said.

"Ask him about magic." Molly said.

"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved to no.

"Do you know about magic?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved to yes.

"How do you know about magic?" Harry asked.

The planchette didn't move.

"Do you not want to answer that?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved to yes.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved rapidly across the board.

"I lied." Hermione said.

"What did you lie about?" Harry asked.

The planchette moved.

"Thank you for letting me out." Hermione said.

"What did you lie about?" Harry asked.

The planchet moved.

"I am evil." Hermione said.

The planchette moved to the center of the board then to the moon then back to the center.

"We need to say goodbye." Arthur said.

Before anybody could agree with Arthur the planchette began to move again.

"You will not survive." Hermione said.

"That is enough everyone move your hands." Molly said, then grabbed her wand.

"Wait no, it would be bad-"

"Incendio." Molly said, interrupting Harry.

Harry quickly moved his hands away so he wouldn't get burned and while the ouija board burned they heard a faint scream.

"There, we don't have to deal with that spirit anymore, now everyone bed." Molly ordered.

Instead of arguing Harry and everyone else went to their rooms and were glad that their experience with the ouija board was over but Harry had the bad feeling that it wasn't completely over and they had let something that they shouldn't have loose.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Harry got up and got changed, then he walked down to the living room and saw Bill sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Bill." Harry said.

Harry nearly laughed when Bill jumped and quickly looked around then sighed when he saw him.

"Harry you scared me." Bill said.

"Sorry for scaring you Bill." Harry apologized.

"It wasn't you Harry, I'm still shaken up from last night." Bill said.

"Can I be honest with you" Harry asked.

"Of course." Bill answered.

"I don't think this is over......I feel like something is off." Harry said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Harry, the spirit is gone mum burned the board." Bill replied.

"I don't know." Harry said, frowning.

"Hey if something is wrong, we've got magic to help us." Bill said.

"Yeah and I hope it will be enough." Harry replied.

"How are you Harry, I heard you had a rough year at school?" Bill asked.

Harry was grateful for the most likely temporary subject change, he just didn't know if the school year was the best subject to change to.

"Rough is an understatement but everyone I care about is still alive so I won't complain." Harry answered.

"What happened to your hand?" Bill asked.

Bill grabbed hold of Harry's hand and looked at the writing that was etched into it.

"Umbridge, this last years defense teacher would use blood quills for detention.....she didn't like that I kept saying Voldemort was back so I was in detention a lot." Harry answered.

Bill rubbed his thumb over the scar on Harry's hand.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Harry and Bill turned their heads to look at the entrance to the living room and saw Sirius there looking at the amused, then the two noticed that Bill was still holding Harry's hand and they were sitting closer to each other than when Harry first arrived.

"No you're not interrupting anything." Harry answered.

"And yet you're still holding hands." Sirius said.

Bill let go of Harry's hand but the two still sat close to each other.

"It's good that you two are awake, Molly sent me to wake you up and to tell everyone that breakfast is ready." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry replied.

"You're welcome, actually I've already told everyone else I was just trying to look for you two." Sirius said.

"Alright, well we better get to the kitchen before mum hunts us down herself." Bill said.

Then he along with Harry stood up and walked towards Sirius, the three of them walked to the kitchen where everyone was already eating, when Molly saw them she stood up and walked over to them then started herding them to the table.

"You three eat before your food gets cold." Molly ordered.

"Yes mum." Bill said.

Harry, Sirius and Bill began to eat, when Harry finished eating Molly put more food on his plate and gave him a look that said 'don't argue you're not going to win' so Harry just ate the second helping of food he got. When everyone was done eating their breakfast they walked to the living room and what they saw on the floor in front of the fireplace shocked them....it was the ouija board, there wasn't even a scratch mark on it and the planchette sat in the center of the board.

"I thought I burned that." Molly whispered.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

"We could try burning it again." Ron suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ron." Harry said.

Harry had walked over to the ouija board to see if there was any changes to the board and the only thing that had changed was the piece of parchment that was laying next to it, Harry picked it up and read what was written on it.

"How is that a bad idea?" Ron asked.

"Because of what this says." Harry answered.

Harry held up the parchment so everyone could see it.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"You've made me angry now you must pay the price." Harry answered.

"That just gives us more reason to burn the board." Ginny said.

"Enough, we'll burn the board again." Molly said.

This time it was Remus who set the board on fire with an even stronger fire spell, a second later they heard a scream from upstairs then a thudding noise going down the stairs then silence.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know but we better check." Remus said.

Everyone left the living room since none of them wanted to be left alone with the ashes of the ouija board, when they reached the stair case everyone gasped or in Ginny and Hermione's case screamed. At the bottom of the stairs laid Kreacher but his head was severed from his body.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked, in disbelief.

"I don't know but I think we should go back to the living room and from there we should try to figure out what is going on and what we're going to do about the body." Remus said.

Since nobody didn't have any better ideas they walked back to the living room and once again laying on the floor was a completely unharmed ouija board but there was no parchment next to it this time.

"This is probably a bad idea but I think we should try talking to that ghost.......it definitely seems like.....he wants to continue talking to us." Hermione said.

"Yes that is a bad idea..........but I think that anything we come up with would be a bad idea." Harry said.

"How about we leave." Ron suggested.

Suddenly the air grew colder and they heard the clicking of locks echoing throughout the house, Harry saw the planchette moving on the ouija board so he ran over to the board to see what it was saying.

"Nobody is leaving......you all will die." Harry said.

The room went back to its normal temperature but nobody could relax since now they couldn't leave and the warning wasn't helping their case.

"What are we going to do?" Bill asked.

Nobody was able to answer him.


	4. Chapter 4

"What should we do about Kreacher's body?" Arthur asked.

"We'll just burn the entire body....including the head." Sirius answered.

They all thought of what the Black Family tradition consisted for house elves after the house elf died but nobody wanted to put Kreacher's head on a plaque despite Kreacher's wishes.

"Alright, well Sirius since he was your house elf you can burn the body but I'll go with you, I think it would be a bad idea if all of us were by ourselves at the moment." Remus said.

Sirius nodded his head and the two left the room to deal with Kreacher's body.

"Should we try contacting the ghost?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think he would talk to us if we did right now." Harry answered.

"I think we should figure out if we can get the doors unlocked." Bill said.

"Do you think magic will work?" George asked.

"Yeah it should, shouldn't it?" Fred asked.

"I don't know if it would but if it can't I don't know what we'll be able to do." Hermione answered.

"If we can't get out I think we should fire call Albus....see if he will be able to help." Molly suggested.

"I hope he can." Ron said.

"We can also look through my families library, it might have something we can use."

Sirius and Remus had just walked into the living room when Sirius said that they should use the library.

"Would it even have information on this guy?" Harry asked.

"No probably not, but it should have information on how to deal with a ghost like this one." Sirius answered.

"I'll go and see if I can't find anything." Bill said.

"Alright....hey Harry why don't you go and help Bill, that library is big." Remus said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry followed Bill out of the living room while wondering why Remus suggested that he should help Bill, not that Harry was complaining.

"So what exactly should we be looking for?" Harry asked.

"Well this ghost seems different than the ghost at Hogwarts....that includes Peeves, so I'm going to guess that this ghost despite it used to be a muggle was affected by the dark magic surrounding this house, if that's the case we should look through....well everything." Bill answered.

They had just walked into the library and Bill realized that all the books in the Black family library had only books on dark magic and what they were hoping to find could be in any of these books.

"Let's get started." Harry said.

Harry walked further into the library and picked out a couple of books then walked over to a table that was in the room and sat down, then he started to search through one of them. A few minutes later Bill sat down at the table laying down two books and began searching through one of them, what was probably an hour or two later Harry sighed he had looked through both books and neither one of them held any information that they could use to help them.

"I take it you didn't find anything." Bill commented.

"No." Harry said.

After a minute Bill held Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry there are still plenty of books here, we'll hopefully find something." Bill said.

"I'm going to worry until this ghost is gone." Harry replied.

"Guess we better keep looking then." Bill said.

Harry nodded his head and stood up, Bill let go of his hand then Harry walked over to the bookshelves and grabbed a couple more books then returned back to the table, a few minutes later the door to the library opened Bill and Harry looked over to the door and saw Sirius walk in.

"Hey Sirius." Harry said.

"Hey Harry.....um I just remembered something last night the ghost said thank you for setting him free, anyway it got me to thinking that what if the ghost had followed the ouija board here." Sirius said.

"Are you suggesting that the ghost is actually haunting the board and not the house?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Sirius answered.

"If that is the case it'll be a whole lot harder to get rid of and depending on what type of ghost we're dealing with will depend on how much harder it will be to get rid of it." Harry said.

"Couldn't we just get rid of the board?" Bill asked.

"I don't think it'll be that easy since we kind of already tried that.....but I also think the ghost has also attached itself to the house." Harry answered.

"Why do you think that?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know but it's just a feeling I have." Harry answered.

"Do you want to help us search through this library we could use the help?" Bill asked.

Sirius nodded his head and grabbed some books and walked back over to the table where Harry and Bill were sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

After what felt like hours Harry, Sirius, and Bill decided to call it quits on searching through the library for the day.

"We'll try searching through more books tomorrow." Sirius said as they all stood up from their chairs and walked back to the living room, hoping that nobody had left since earlier.

"Great you're all still in here, it would have been difficult trying to find all of you." Bill said as he, Sirius, and Harry walked into the living room and saw everyone was sitting in various spots in the living room but they were as far away from the ouija board as possible.

"Yeah, we didn't want to go off anywhere by ourselves and it seemed like it would be safer to stay in here." Arthur replied.

"Did you find anything?" Molly asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"It might take a while since there are a lot of books we have to look through." Bill added.

"Well come on and sit down, there's no use in standing there." Remus said and beckoned the three to come further into the living room. Harry, Bill, and Sirius walked further into the living room and sat down...... Harry and Bill sat on the couch and Sirius sat down in a chair next to Remus.

"Were you able to get in touch with Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he said that he would look into it as much as he can." Molly answered.

"Fred, George, why are you grinning at me like that?" Harry asked once he noticed that Fred and George were giving him their look that was usually reserved for pranks.

"You sit any closer to Bill, you're going to end up in his lap." George answered, Harry felt his face heat up and he moved a little further away from Bill.

"Would you two mind and focus on the fact we have a ghost that wants to kill us?" Harry asked.

"Fine, Fine, so are we just going to camp out in the living room until we fix this, or are we still going to sleep upstairs?" Fred asked.

"I don't mind us sleeping in here." Ginny commented.

"That does seem safer." Hermione said.

"But do we want to sleep in the same room with that in it?" Ron asked he pointed at the ouija board.

"How about this, we sleep in the drawing-room, it has more space so we'll be able to transfigure some things into beds.....though we'll have to share, so we'll be in another room from the board but we'll still be together." Sirius answered, everyone agreed that was a good idea and they all headed for the drawing-room, once they were there Remus turned all the furniture into beds.

"I'll get some blankets and pillows." Arthur said.

"I'll come with you." Remus said once they returned they set pillows and blankets on each of the beds.

"Alright, sleeping arrangements...... Harry, Bill you'll share a bed. Hermione, Ginny you'll share a bed. Fred, George, Ron you'll share a bed. Arthur and I will share a bed. And Sirius, Remus you'll share a bed." Molly said, nobody argued with her and each one of them made up their beds. By the time everything was set up for the night it was time for dinner, though nobody complained because they were all done with the nightmare of a day. After dinner everyone went back to the drawing-room and got into their beds, though will they noticed it but they didn't say anything about it Harry had moved so close to Bill he was almost cuddling him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning right after breakfast Harry and Bill went back to the library to find a way out of the mess they and everyone else was in.

"Do you think we'll be able to find anything that will help us today?" Harry asked.

"If we're lucky then maybe we can." Bill answered.

They grabbed a couple of books from one of the shelves and sat down at the same table from last night, as they searched through the books they had brought to the table Harry would glance over at Bill every once in a while when Bill finally noticed what Harry was doing he looked at Harry questioningly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Bill asked.

Harry blushed and shook his head embarrassed that he got caught.

"Nothing's wrong." Harry answered.

"Are you sure Harry?" Bill asked, concerned.

"I'm sure, let's get back to finding a way out of the mess we're in." Harry answered.

Bill frowned but he didn't say anything else, the two went back to looking through their books, and by lunchtime, they hadn't found anything and that's what they told everyone.

"Should we look in the living room to see if anything has changed?" Arthur asked.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, maybe he left a message or something besides we can't avoid the living room as well as the rest of the house forever." Arthur answered.

"Alright but Harry, Bill are you going back to the library?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Bill answered.

"Is that alright with you Harry?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, fine with me." Harry answered.

"Alright well let's go, Harry." Bill said.

Bill and Harry went back to the library and grabbed a couple more books and began to look through them.

"Bill, what are we going to do if we can't find anything to help us in this library?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Then I guess we hope that Dumbledore can find something that can help us." Bill answered.

"I hope he is able to find something." Harry said.

Bill smiled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder hoping it would comfort him, when Harry blushed it confused him.

"Why are you blushing Harry?" Bill asked.

"It's nothing." Harry answered, his blush darkening to a deeper shade of red.

"You sure?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, let's get back to looking through these books." Harry answered.

Bill only looked at Harry for a couple of seconds before taking his hand off Harry's shoulder and looking through the book he was holding again, a couple hours later Bill saw Harry moved closer to the point where their shoulders were touching.

"Are you alright Harry?" Bill asked.

"I'm alright......I just wanted to be closer to you." Harry answered.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Harry asked before Bill could say anything.

"No, you're not making me uncomfortable." Bill answered.

Harry nodded his head and the two went back to reading when the doors to the library opened the two looked up from their books to see who had opened the door.....it was Fred and George.

"Well don't you two look comfy." George said when he and Fred saw how close Harry and Bill were sitting next to each other.

"Fred, George what do you want?" Bill asked.

"Mum sent us here to tell you two that dinner is ready." Fred answered.

"Has it really been that long since lunch?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"Seems like it, now I guess we better get down to the kitchen." Bill answered.

The four left the library and walked down to the kitchen during dinner, everyone ate in complete silence some were listening to make sure there was no sign from the ghost and the others didn't know what to say. Afterward, it was decided they would all go to bed to get an early start on the day the next morning so everyone headed for the drawing-room and got into bed, when everyone except for Bill and Harry was asleep, Harry cuddled up to Bill and the older boy didn't say anything about it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Bill had searched through over half of the library and hadn't found anything, sometime during those two weeks Dumbledore had fire-called them and told Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Sirius that so far he hadn't found anything but he would continue to look, after that the ghost -Randall- became more active. During the night they could hear maniacal laughter and stuff breaking, in the morning everyone searched to see what exactly was broken, the rooms on the second floor and the living room was destroyed luckily they were able to fix the damage.

"Sirius, what's going to happen to us?" Harry asked, they were in the living room while everyone else was in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean will we survive this, Bill and I haven't found anything and Dumbledore hasn't found anything either." Harry answered.

"Don't give up hope yet Harry, we'll figure something out." Sirius said.

"I guess......I'm scared." Harry replied.

"I know, you've been cuddling up to Bill every night." Sirius said, Harry blushed.

"You noticed that?" Harry asked, Sirius nodded his head.

"Do you like him, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"You should tell him." Sirius said.

"I don't know." Harry replied, uncertain.

"Don't worry so much, it'll be alright." Sirius said.

"I'll think about it." Harry replied.

"Alright, but don't wait too long Harry." Sirius said, Harry nodded his head.

"Don't wait too long for what?"

Sirius and Harry turned around and saw Bill and Remus standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Nothing, do you need something?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the library with me?" Bill asked.

"Sure." Harry answered, he stood up and walked over to Bill.

"Lead the way." Harry said.

Bill smiled and led the way to the library when they got there they looked for a couple of books they haven't read yet and sat down, a few hours went by and they hadn't found anything.

"We've almost searched through this entire library and we still haven't found anything." Harry commented as he put a book back on its shelf.

"Come on let's take a break." Bill said, he led Harry away from the shelves and made him sit down.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we'll and everyone else will think of something." Bill answered.

"Do you know what the others are doing?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know mum and dad are trying to get in touch with Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus are searching the other floors to see if they can find anything. Fred and George are trying to think of ways for us to get out of the house, and from what I heard before I got you Hermione and Ron were trying to convince Ginny to come with them to the basement to see if there was anything down there." Bill answered.

"I wonder if Dumbledore has had any luck with finding something to help us." Harry said.

"I hope he finds something, we are running out of options." Bill replied.

"Do you think he's getting the rest of the order to help him?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, there's only so much he can do by himself." Bill answered.

"You know since all of this began I haven't been receiving any visions from Voldemort." Harry said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Bill asked.

"It's a worrying thing........I think the ghost is somehow blocking the connection I have with Voldemort off." Harry answered.

"I don't think that should be possible." Bill said.

"I guess but right now I don't want to think about it." Harry replied.

"Alright." Bill said.


	8. Chapter 8

After their little break Harry and Bill got back to looking through the library hoping they would find something that would help them.

"Bill, I think we should try contacting the ghost again." Harry said.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"We've been searching through these books looking for an answer and we have read through a lot of books about the dead in but we don't even know what type of ghost he is, we need a clue." Harry answered.

"Are you thinking that since we don't know exactly what we're looking for, we could have missed something?" Bill asked, Harry nodded his head.

"Should we get the other's help?" Harry asked.

"No, it's best if we do it by ourselves and if we find out anything useful we'll tell everyone in the morning." Bill answered.

"I hope we'll find out something useful." Harry said.

"Me too, now let's get down to the kitchen, I bet everyone is already there." Bill replied, Harry smiled and nodded his head then the two headed down to the kitchen and Bill was right, everyone was there.

"There you two are, I was just about to send Sirius and Remus to find you." Molly said as she and Arthur placed dinner on the table.

"Sorry mum, we were just in the library." Bill replied.

"Did you find anything?" Arthur asked.

"No, but there is still plenty of books we haven't searched through yet." Bill answered.

"It's alright boys, now sit down and eat." Molly ordered, Bill and Harry walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Bill and I are going to stay up a little longer." Harry said, when everyone had finished eating and were now heading towards the drawing-room, Sirius, Fred, and George looked at Harry and Bill knowingly.

"Alright but don't stay up too late." Sirius replied, then everyone except for Bill and Harry left the kitchen.

"Do you know what that knowing look was for?" Bill asked.

"No." Harry lied.

"Okay, I think we should wait at least a couple of hours by then everyone should be asleep." Bill said, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

**Two Hours Later**

"Alright, let's go." Bill said, the two quietly walked to the living room and sat in front of the Ouija board, Harry was sitting where the board said goodbye, and Bill was sitting where the title of the board was.

"Ready?" Harry asked, Bill nodded his head then the two placed two of their fingers on the planchette.

"Randall, are you here?" Bill asked, a couple of seconds later the planchette moved to yes.

"We want to know what type of ghost are you, so what type of ghost are you?" Harry asked, the planchette began to move and spelled guess.

"Are you a poltergeist?" Bill asked, when the planchette didn't move for a couple of minutes Bill was about to ask the question again but the planchette began to move to yes then the planchette moved over to the letter's spelling out is that all you wanted to ask.

"Yes, that was all we wanted to ask." Harry answered, the planchette started to move downwards until it stopped on goodbye, then they heard a menacing laugh and heavy footsteps leave the room.

"Let's go to the drawing-room and get some sleep." Bill said, Harry nodded his head and they left the living room, once they were in bed Harry cuddled up to Bill and they fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

When Harry and Bill woke up they nearly screamed because Sirius, Fred, and George were standing next to their bed grinning at them.

"That's creepy you know." Harry said as he and Bill got out of bed.

"So what did you two talk about last night?" Fred asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"Last night you and Bill stayed up later than everyone else, so we thought you were finally admitting you're feelings for Bill." George answered, Harry and Bill looked at the three in shock and slowly shook their heads no.

"Um, well it looks like we were mistaken......uh we'll leave you two alone now so you can talk." Sirius said, then he awkwardly led Fred and George out of the room, after they left Harry sat back down on the bed and wouldn't look at Bill.

"What were they talking about Harry?" Bill asked.

"You don't want to know." Harry whispered.

"Yes, I do." Bill said.

"I'm in love with you." Harry whispered.

"Harry, look at me." Bill said, Harry slowly looked up at Bill and instead of the disgusted look that Harry was expecting, Bill was smiling a little.

"I love you too." Bill said, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's, after a couple of seconds Harry kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

"We better head down to the kitchen before they send someone to search for us." Bill whispered, Harry nodded his head and unwrapped his arms from around Bill's neck, they left the drawing-room and headed down to the kitchen.

"Harry, Bill is everything alright?" Sirius asked, once the two entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Wait, is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, and don't worry Sirius everything's alright." Harry answered.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Sirius, Fred, and George accidentally forced us into admitting our feelings for each other." Bill answered, then he grabbed Harry's hand.

"Congrats." Arthur said, while everyone else smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. After that everyone began to eat breakfast, once breakfast was over Harry and Bill went to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry and Bill got to the library they sat down at a table.

"Do you remember looking through any books that mentioned poltergeists?" Harry asked.

"Not that I can remember." Bill answered.

"I don't remember either." Harry said.

"What do you want to do?" Bill asked.

"I could search through the books we already searched through, while you look through the rest of the library." Harry suggested.

"We can do that." Bill said.

"Why is this poltergeist so different than Peeves?" Harry asked.

"I think it's because Peeves is mostly under control, and he's scared of being exorcised so he kind of behaves." Bill answered.

"While this one is under no restrictions and possibly could be even stronger than Peeves." Harry added, Bill nodded his head in agreement.

"Bill, is it alright if I kissed you?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Of course you can." Bill answered.

Harry blushed but he stood up and walked over to Bill, Bill pulled Harry down onto his lap, Harry wrapped his arms around Bill's neck then gently pressed his lips against Bill's. After a couple of seconds, Bill kissed back and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer than he already was, they stopped when they heard a cough coming from the doorway, they looked over to the doorway of the library and saw Sirius and Remus standing there.

"You've only been together for a few hours and you're already all over each other." Sirius commented.

"Well, it's not like we'll be able to do that when we go to bed." Bill said.

"Yes, we don't need you giving anyone a demonstration of anything too......inappropriate." Remus replied, Harry's blush returned.

"Um.....is there a reason you two are here?" Harry asked.

"Actually there is, we were going to see if you need help with searching through the rest of this library but it seems like you two are busy." Sirius answered.

"I think we needed to do something else for a little while." Bill said.

"We can see that and we'll let you go back to what you were doing, so Sirius and I will be leaving." Remus replied.

"But first, Harry it will be more comfortable if you were straddling Bill, also if things get too......heated then please go upstairs." Sirius said, after that he and Remus left the library while closing the door behind them.

"Do you want to continue what we were doing earlier?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Then you might want to take Sirius's advice and straddle me." Bill said.

Harry nodded his head and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Bill, then Bill kissed Harry and grabbed his hips so he could pull Harry closer to him. Surprised at the sudden action Harry didn't know what to do but when Bill gently squeezed his hips Harry began to kiss back when Bill licked his bottom lip Harry allowed Bill to explore his mouth.

"Bill, if we don't stop soon, we're going to have to go upstairs." Harry gasped out as Bill began to kiss his neck.

"Are you not ready for anything more than what we're doing right now?" Bill asked, stopping what he was doing so he could look at Harry.

"It's not that I'm not ready, I just don't know if I'm any good at that......stuff." Harry answered.

"Harry, I'm not expecting you to be an expert.....and I'll help you with what you don't know, so I'm going to ask again, are you ready for more?" Bill asked.

"I'm not ready for more." Harry answered.

"Alright." Bill said, then he placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not mad, I understand you're not ready and I can wait until you are." Bill answered he kissed Harry again.

"Alright......what should we do now?" Harry asked.

"I think we should find Sirius and Remus, and see if they're still willing to help us look through this library." Bill answered, Harry nodded his head in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few minutes of searching Harry and Bill found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen.

"I thought you two would still be making out in the library or heading upstairs for more inappropriate activities." Sirius said once he saw them.

"Harry said he wasn't ready for more than what we were doing and we were curious if you two still wanted to help with searching the library." Bill replied.

"We can still help." Remus said.

"Great." Bill replied.

The four went back to the library and after telling Sirius and Remus that they thought they were dealing with a poltergeist, Sirius helped Harry re-look through the books Harry and Bill already read, while Bill and Remus started to read through the books Harry and Bill haven't read.

"I don't think we're going to find anything today." Harry commented.

The group had been looking through books for hours and it was getting dark and they all were having a hard time concentrating now.

"Yeah, we can start again tomorrow." Remus agreed.

"Do you think we missed dinner?" Harry asked.

"No, and even if we did mum would have left us some to eat later." Bill answered.

"Either way let's get out of here." Sirius said.

The four of them left the library and headed down to the kitchen luckily they hadn't missed dinner and everyone was just sitting down at the table when dinner ended Harry kept Bill from leaving the kitchen while everyone else headed to the drawing-room.

"What's wrong Harry?" Bill asked.

"Can we go upstairs for a little bit?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Bill answered.

Bill led Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, a few minutes after they had been in the room and Harry hadn't said or done anything Bill got a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Bill repeated his question from earlier.

"How do I know when I'm ready for more?" Harry asked.

Since the question was unexpected it took a while for Bill to figure out how to respond, and once he figured it out it seemed like he had taken a little too long since Harry was fidgeting.

"How did you know you weren't ready for more?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, I really want to try that stuff but I don't know if I'm ready for it." Harry answered.

"We'll just take this one step at a time......and if you think you're ready whether that'd be soon or later all you have to do is tell me." Bill said.

"All I know is that I didn't want to stop what we were doing earlier today." Harry replied.

"Come here." Bill said.

Harry blushed and walked over to Bill, Bill smiled and led Harry over to the bed and sat down then pulled Harry onto his lap when Harry opened his mouth to say something Bill covered Harry's mouth with his own and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth. After a couple of seconds of doing nothing, Harry moaned and kissed back then when Harry tried to take over the kiss Bill let him but not for very long though Harry didn't mind it.

"You alright Harry, you're gripping my shirt pretty hard?" Bill asked, ending the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry answered.

"We better head downstairs before everyone starts to worry or we get carried away." Bill said.

"But-"

Harry stopped talking he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, all he could figure out was that he hadn't wanted Bill to stop but it seemed that Bill knew what he was trying to say because he chuckled and shook his head.

"We can come up here tomorrow and you can show me what you wanted then." Bill said.

Harry nodded his head and headed back downstairs to the drawing-room, there they got into bed and Harry cuddled up against Bill. In the morning when Harry woke up he saw that Bill was already awake and getting dressed, but they were the only ones in the drawing-room so it was okay for him to get dressed in there.

"So you're finally awake." Bill commented.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry mumbled.

"Probably in the living room we heard a crash coming from in there, everyone went to check it out I would have gone with them but I wanted to stay here with you." Bill answered.

"We thought about it but we decided to let you sleep." Bill answered.

"Is everyone still in the living room?" Harry asked.

"They should be." Bill answered.

Harry got out of bed and got dressed then he and Bill walked to the living room, they were shocked with what greeted them......the living room was destroyed and the walls had the sentence 'they are wrong' written all over and everyone was standing where there was space.

"What happened?" Bill asked, looking at Sirius.

"Don't know, when we walked in here it was like this." Sirius answered.

"What does that sentence mean 'they are wrong'?" Harry asked.

Before anyone could answer him, a green fire burst from the fireplace then they heard Albus Dumbledore's voice, Arthur walked over to the fireplace and talked with Dumbledore, after a few minutes Arthur stood back up and the green flame went out.

"What did he say?" Molly asked.

"Peeves knows who this guy is." Arthur answered.

"What did Peeves say?" Hermione asked.

"We're dealing with a very evil poltergeist." Arthur answered.

"Did he say anything else?" Ron asked.

"I wish you good luck because you're going to need it to get out alive." Arthur answered


	11. Chapter 11

"That is not comforting." George said.

"Did Peeves give any advice about how to get rid of this guy?" Fred asked.

"No, he doesn't know anything about him except that he's a poltergeist." Arthur answered.

"Harry and I will search through the library......can the rest of you try and figure out what he's talking about?" Bill asked.

"Sure." Molly answered.

Bill nodded his head then he and Harry left the living room and headed for the library, once they got there they started where they left off yesterday, after a few hours Harry put the book he was holding down and sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Bill asked.

"Will we be able to find what we're searching for?" Harry asked.

"We should......it's just going to take some time." Bill answered.

"I hope it's enough." Harry whispered.

"It should be." Bill said.

Harry nodded his head, Bill smiled and kissed him when the kiss ended Harry whimpered and grabbed hold of Bill's shirt.

"I don't want you to stop." Harry said.

"But we got to, we can do this all you want later tonight." Bill replied.

Harry nodded his head and picked up the book he had been reading through, Bill kissed Harry before going back to looking through the book he had. Once it was time for dinner Harry and Bill put down the books they were holding and headed for the kitchen.

"Did anyone find anything out?" Bill asked.

"No, we thought about using the ouija board but mum said no." Ron answered.

"And I agreed with her Ron, we don't know what will happen if we mess with it." Hermione said.

"We'll figure something out, but right now eat." Remus said.

Instead of anyone answering everyone decided to eat, after dinner while everyone headed for the drawing-room Harry and Bill headed upstairs to the bedroom they went to last night, then Bill sat down on the bed.

"You have all of my attention now." Bill said.

Harry blushed and sat down on the bed, for a while he looked down at the floor but eventually he looked up at Bill, he looked worried at least until Harry's blush darkened, then Bill smirked.

"What is it Harry?" Bill asked.

"I don't know what I want to do......I mean I know what I want to do.....I don't know how to ask for it." Harry answered.

"Sit on my lap and wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck." Bill said.

Harry did what Bill said, after a couple of seconds of nothing Bill began to kiss and nip at Harry's neck, at least until Harry was a moaning mess.

"Seems like someone is excited." Bill whispered.

Bill grabbed Harry's waist and pulled Harry closer to him so now Bill could feel Harry's erection through their clothes, Harry's blush returned so Harry hid his face in the crook of Bill's neck.

"It's alright Harry..... I'm not exactly innocent either." Bill said.

Bill repeated his earlier action and this time Harry moaned and thrust his hips downwards to get more friction between them.

"Do you want more?" Bill asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"We'll just do this for the next few days unless you need more time." Bill said.

"Okay." Harry whispered.

Instead of Bill leading their actions, Harry started first with a quick thrust downward, Bill moaned and let Harry do lead but once he saw that Harry was getting tired Bill grabbed Harry's waist and thrust his hips upwards hard and fast, after a couple of minutes Harry came then not long after Bill came as well.

"Tired?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"We'll go to the drawing-room in a couple of minutes." Bill said.

Harry nodded his head then Bill grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning spell on both him and Harry.

"That will have to do for tonight, we can take a shower in the morning." Bill said.

"Together?" Harry asked.

"If you want to." Bill answered.

Harry nodded his head, Bill smiled then the two of them stood up and left the room, and headed down to the drawing-room where they quickly got in bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Bill and Harry woke up before everyone else so they could take a shower, by the time they were done and dressed everyone else had woken up too and were now in the kitchen.

"You two have got to start leaving notes, Molly nearly had a heart attack when she didn't see you two in your bed." Sirius said.

"Sorry, but I didn't think any of you wanted to know that Harry and I took a shower." Bill replied.

"What about last night?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs." Bill answered.

"Do not ask what they were doing I don't want to know." Sirius said.

"I wasn't." Ron replied.

"We were." Fred and George said.

"Alright, that's enough everyone eat." Molly said.

After breakfast, everyone went off into groups to find out how to get rid of the poltergeist though this time Hermione followed Harry and Bill to the library as the three looked through the books Harry suddenly got an idea.

"Hermione, is there any muggle means we could use?" Harry asked. 

"It's possible but most of that is not real." Hermione answered.

"Hermione we thought magic didn't exist until we were eleven, right now I'm up for trying anything." Harry said.

"You have a point." Hermione replied.

"Muggles have ways of protecting themselves from poltergeist?" Bill asked.

"Well we don't know if any of it is true or not but yeah." Hermione answered.

"Wouldn't magic work better than any muggle means?" Bill asked.

"Probably, but so far we haven't found anything in here that would help us." Harry answered.

"We can talk about it with the others later then." Bill said.

The three went back to searching through the books even skipping lunch in the process, they would have accidentally skipped dinner if Sirius and Remus had gotten them.

"Bill, Harry, Hermione, come on it's time for dinner." Remus said.

"Really, it doesn't feel like we've been in here that long." Harry replied.

"You have, now come on let's eat." Sirius said.

The five left the library and headed down to the kitchen where everyone else was and sat down.

"Hey, we have a suggestion on how to get rid of the poltergeist, or more like Harry and Hermione have a suggestion." Bill said when everyone was almost done eating.

"What is it?"Arthur asked.

"We thought that if we couldn't find anything in the library, we could use muggle means of getting rid of the poltergeist." Hermione answered.

"Muggles have their own means of getting rid of poltergeist?" Ginny asked.

"Yes though we don't know if any of it is true or not." Harry asked.

"That's fine with me but I don't know if there is anything muggle in this house." Sirius said.

"It's a last resort hopefully we'll find something in the library." Harry replied.

"So one problem at a time." Molly said.

"Yeah." Bill replied.

"Let's go to bed." Molly said.

Everyone stood up and left the kitchen when they got to the drawing-room they got into their beds. Harry wrapped himself around Bill so he was pressed up against him, Bill chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry's back before giving Harry a quick kiss, and the two fell asleep, they didn't even notice that they had been watched by the others.

"How cute." Molly whispered.

Nobody responded to that and got into their beds, not long after everyone fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning after breakfast, Harry and Bill went to the library and began through more books around lunchtime Harry sighed and closed the book he was holding.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Bill asked.

"I'm just tired of searching." Harry answered.

Bill sat down next to Harry and gave him a worried look.

"I know this is frustrating but we can't give up." Bill said.

"I know, it just seems like we're getting nowhere." Harry replied.

"I've got an idea, how about we let someone else take over the library for a few days, and we'll do something else." Bill suggested.

"That's good, but who will take over for us?" Harry asked.

"We'll ask Sirius and Remus if they can do it." Bill answered.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Let's go find them." Bill replied.

The two left the library and began to search for the two men, after about five minutes of searching Harry and Bill found Sirius and Remus in the living room, and it seemed like they were fire-calling Dumbledore, so the two of them waited patiently for the call to end.

"Bill, Harry what are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"We need a break from searching through the library, we were wondering if you two could take over for a few days." Bill answered.

"We can take over for a few days, but what will you two be doing?" Sirius asked.

"We'll figure something out...........right now I'm going to take him upstairs." Bill answered.

Bill smirked while Harry blushed, Sirius and Remus both shook their heads.

"We didn't need that information." Remus said.

"Well, you know where we'll be if you need us." Bill replied.

Bill led Harry out of the living room and upstairs to a room where Bill locked the door once they were inside.

"Are we up here for the reason I think we're up here for?" Harry asked.

"If you want what you're thinking to be the reason." Bill answered.

Harry blushed but he nodded his head, Bill smirked and led Harry over to the bed, Harry's face turned a deeper red when Bill laid him down on the bed, then laid down next to him.

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Bill asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"Do you want to start from where we left off the other day?" Bill asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

Bill smiled then he kissed Harry, Harry kissed back after a couple of seconds Harry tried to maneuver himself so he was under Bill but his actions only confused Bill.

"What are you trying to do Harry?" Bill asked.

"I want you to be on top of me." Harry answered.

Instead of saying anything Bill moved so that Harry was laying on his back and Bill was in between Harry's legs, Bill leaned forward so he could kiss Harry again, he put most of his weight on his arms and legs so he wouldn't crush Harry by completely laying down on top of him. After a couple of minutes, Bill ended the kiss so he could pay attention to Harry's neck, as Bill placed lingering kisses all over Harry's neck, Harry moaned and pulled at Bill's shirt

"I want you." Harry whispered.

Bill stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Bill sighed and moved away from Harry, which confused Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing's wrong......I just think we should wait for that..... at least until you're sure you're ready for that." Bill answered.

"But I am ready." Harry said.

"I don't think you are, come on we should back downstairs." Bill replied.

"But-"

"No, not right now." Bill interrupted Harry.

Bill knew he had upset Harry but it still hurt when Harry looked at the ground and after a few seconds Bill heard a sniffle and what sounded like Harry trying to stop himself from crying.

"Let's go downstairs, we can talk about this after dinner." Bill said.

"I'm the one who gets to decide whether I'm ready for sex, not you." Harry replied.

Harry got off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, Bill got off the bed and ran to the door but once he was in the hallway he couldn't see Harry, thinking that Harry ran off to Sirius and Remus, Bill ran downstairs. When he got to the library, he opened the door and was expecting to see Harry being comforted by Sirius and Remus, instead he only saw the two looking at him curiously.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked.

"Why are you asking us, isn't he with you?" Sirius asked.

"No, he ran off." Bill answered.

"Why did he run off?" Remus asked.

"I'll explain later, right now can you help me find him?" Bill asked.

"Of course." Sirius answered.

The three began their search downstairs, in actuality Harry had run to the attic and was now softly crying in a corner but he stopped when he felt the room become increasingly cold. Harry looked around the room and standing right in front of him was a man he didn't recognize, the man appeared to be tall, he had black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a suit that belonged in the 1700s. When Harry looked him in the eyes he shivered, not because of the cold but because of the murderous intent behind the eyes and the malicious smile the man was giving him didn't help.......Harry couldn't also help but notice that deep, deep within those eyes was fear and it confused him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Guess." The man said.

"Randall Hodgson?" Harry asked.

The man nodded and began to laugh.

"What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked.

Instead of answering, Randall grabbed Harry's arms and forced him up off the ground when Randall didn't do anything else except stare at him, it confused Harry and his confusion continued to grow when his scar started to hurt and the deep-seated fear in Randall's eyes grew more prominent. A couple of minutes later, Randall growled and threw Harry across the room, Harry hit the wall and the impact immediately knocked him out.

As Sirius, Remus, and Bill began to search upstairs they heard a loud crash coming from the attic, when they got there they saw Harry laying on the floor unconscious, he was alone but the air was extremely cold, the three ran over to Harry.

"Pup, wake up." Sirius whispered while gently pulling Harry into his arms.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, he still has a pulse." Remus answered.

"We need to take him downstairs." Sirius said.

Remus and Bill nodded their heads in agreement, the two helped Sirius pick Harry up and took him down to the drawing-room and laid him down on his and Bill's bed.

"Why was Harry in the attic?" Sirius asked.

"We had an argument, I thought he ran downstairs to you two since he was upset." Bill answered.

"What was the argument about?" Remus asked.

"In short it was about if Harry was ready for sex or not, I said he wasn't he said he was. When I told him no and that we would talk about it after dinner he said he was the one to decide if he was ready for sex, not me, then he ran out of the room, I ran after him but I didn't see him in the hallway........I should have just listened to him." Bill answered.

"Yes, you should've but what you said to Harry was probably the right move for the time being." Sirius said.

"When he wakes up, you need to figure out how far Harry will allow you to go before he stops you." Remus added.

"When will he wake up?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, but I think Randall has something to do with it, you noticed how cold the attic was when we got there." Remus answered.

"Maybe we should talk to Randall using the ouija board." Sirius suggested.

"If Harry's not awake by dinner then we will." Remus agreed.

The only thing Bill did was lay down next to Harry and run his finger's through Harry's hair, Sirius and Remus decided to leave the room it wasn't like they could do anything at the moment and Bill looked like he was about to breakdown.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'll make it up to you when you wake up." Bill whispered. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bill stayed by Harry's side until dinner and by then Harry still hadn't woken up, even though it was dinnertime Bill didn't leave Harry's side when the door to the drawing-room opened Bill looked away from Harry and saw Sirius and Remus one of them was holding a plate of food.

"Is he awake?" Sirius asked.

"No." Bill answered.

"We'll use the ouija board after you eat." Remus said.

"I didn't want this to happen." Bill replied.

"We know." Remus said.

"The thing is I wanted to take him then but I was worried that he was pushing himself to be ready." Bill said.

"Here you need to eat." Remus replied.

Bill grabbed the plate and began to eat, by the time he finished eating everyone walked into the drawing-room.

"How is he?" Molly asked.

"We had to tell them about what happened." Sirius said.

"I think he's fine, I want him to be awake though." Bill answered.

"We're going to the living room......see if we can't figure out what happened." Remus said.

"Be careful." Arthur replied.

Bill handed his plate to Ron, then he, Sirius, and Remus left the drawing-room and went to the living room, when they got there they sat down around the ouija board then put their finger on the planchette.

"Randall, are you here?" Bill asked.

Immediately the air got cold and the planchette moved to yes.

"Why isn't Harry waking up?" Remus asked.

Harry can't wake up.

"Why can't he wake up?" Sirius asked.

He's stuck in his own head.

"Are we able to wake him up?" Bill asked.

The planchette moved to no.

"Then how will he wake up?" Remus asked.

Instead of answering the question the planchette moved to goodbye.

"It seems like he doesn't want to tell us anything else." Sirius commented.

"Come on, let's go back to the drawing-room." Remus said.

Sirius, Remus, and Bill left the living room and headed back to the drawing-room, when they got there everyone except for Molly and Arthur were in bed, but Molly was sitting next to Harry on the edge of the bed while Arthur hovered stood behind Molly.

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked.

"Seems to be, did you get any answers?" Molly asked.

"Not really.......come on, we should all get some sleep there isn't anything we can do right now." Remus answered.

Molly and Arthur walked over to their bed, while Sirius and Remus walked over to theirs, and Bill climbed into his and Harry's bed.

"Please wake up soon." Bill whispered into Harry's ear.

Bill pulled Harry close to him and tried to go to sleep. 

In the morning Bill stayed in bed while everyone else went to go eat breakfast and do their own thing, as Bill watched Harry he grazed his thumb across Harry's cheek then his lips.

"What are you dreaming about?" Bill whispered.

Harry had started to frown and his hands twitched every once in a while, Bill hoped Harry wasn't having a nightmare since he wasn't able to wake Harry up.

"I love you." Bill said

Bill didn't get a reply, Bill sighed and tightened his grip around Harry's waist, and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Wake up baby." Bill whispered.

"Maybe you should call him that when he's awake." 

Bill looked towards the doorway of the drawing-room and saw Sirius.

"How long have you been there?" Bill asked.

"Not long." Sirius answered.

"Are you going to stay here all day?" Sirius asked.

"I want to be here when he wakes up." Bill answered.

"Alright........someone will bring you dinner in a few hours." Sirius said.

"Okay." Bill replied.

Sirius left and Bill and Harry were left alone when it was time for dinner Remus brought a plate of food in for Bill, not long after Bill finished eating everyone else arrived and they all went to bed.


End file.
